


Puppy Love

by just_phantasizing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet phan, Phanfiction, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_phantasizing/pseuds/just_phantasizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil talks Dan into getting a new puppy, but will Dan warm up to the newest member of their household?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is basically just a lot of mush bc the idea of d&p with pets makes me overloaded with emotions. Hope you guys like it!

“Dan, I’m home!” Phil yelled, pushing the door open with his foot and staggering in the doorway with his arms completely full of bags. He dropped them on the kitchen table, sighing with relief and massaging his left shoulder.

Dan turned the corner into the kitchen, his eyes widening in surprise at the table overflowing with products and gasped, “Phil, what in god’s name did you buy? I thought we were getting a puppy, not adopting a child,” he remarked, shaking his head in disbelief.

“But Dan, everything I bought was absolutely essential,” Phil replied seriously, “I promise.”

Dan raised an eyebrow at him and then began rummaging through the bags, the crackling of plastic filling the kitchen. “Wait, is this a Pokémon hoodie?” Dan exclaimed, picking up a tiny yellow sweater out of a bag. “I think we need to redefine your idea of essential,” Dan laughed, holding the hoodie out in front of him, “and how many blankets did you buy? I swear I’ve seen five different ones.”

“What if she gets cold, Dan! She needs options and we have to think of every situation here! Plus, she’s got to be dressed in style,” Phil said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

Dan raised his eyes heavenward, but then smiled back at Phil, his eyes crinkling and laughingly said, “You are such a dork.”

“I just want her to have the best possible home, so she can’t help but love us,” Phil fretted.

“Phil, don’t worry she’s going to love you, she’s a puppy. Puppies love everyone,” Dan placed his hand on Phil’s shoulder comfortingly. “Now me being completely infatuated with her is still up for debate,” Dan huffed, pulling back and crossing his arms across his chest.

Phil frowned, “Come on Dan, you said you would have an open mind about this. I thought you had come around to the idea, that’s why you agreed?” He tugged one of Dan’s arms free and circled their fingers together.

Dan sighed, squeezing Phil’s hand with his own. “Yeah, sorry, sorry, I really am excited. I’m just also quite apprehensive about the whole tiny animal living in our apartment thing,” Dan clarified.

Phil brightened and moved to wrap his arms around Dan’s waist. “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine. Anyways, I know you and you’re going to be protecting that puppy like she’s your child after the first day.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Dan conceded, dropping a kiss on the top of Phil’s head.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, they arrived at the shelter, pulling quickly into a parking spot at the front. Phil ran ahead of Dan, skipping eagerly towards the front door. Pulling the glass door open, Phil heard a tinny ring announce their presence and waited, holding the door open for Dan to catch up with him. They walked together into the lobby which had a large front desk and rows of cages along the wall filled with an assortment of different cats. Phil’s head was turning in all directions as he tried to say hello to every kitten on the premises, and Dan chuckled, pulling him away with the warning that he would be sneezing soon if he didn’t stay away from the cats. Phil frowned and cursed his allergies, but was distracted as soon as they moved through the double doors and were greeted by the sounds of countless dogs barking and whining, vying for attention from the humans passing by.

Phil moved from cage to cage, keeping up a constant stream of chatter about each dog while Dan stood by silently, a half smile lingering on his face at Phil’s infectious enthusiasm.

As they peered into the next cage, Phil’s eyes lit up when he spotted two small brown eyes peering back at him from the middle of a tiny tan face. She had pointy ears that were slightly too big for her face, and a pudgy body ending in a tiny wisp of a tail. At the appearance of Phil’s face, the entire back end of her began wiggling in excitement and she leaped forward, pushing her nose against the bars.

“Dan, she looks just like you!” Phil squealed, reaching down to pick her up out of the cage after asking a volunteer nearby if that was allowed. She yipped and licked his chin, her paws scrabbling to find purchase on his shoulder. Her cold nose bumped into Phil’s ear causing him to yelp and then burst out laughing.

“Did you just say I look like a dog because I don’t really know whether to take that as a compliment or not,” Dan mused out loud. Phil gave him a look that said _please pay attention to the task at hand_ and Dan conceded sheepishly, “I mean I guess she is pretty cute.” He stretched one finger out to stroke her tiny head tentatively.

“Yeah, that’s what I just said,” Phil relayed exasperatedly, cuddling the puppy closer to his chest.

“Uh, no you said she looks like me,” Dan pointed out.

“Exactly, which is very cute,” Phil smiled at Dan, poking him in the stomach.

“Shut up,” Dan stammered, his cheeks turning bright red under the fluorescent lights, yet he couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face like wildfire.

Phil turned, gently placing the puppy back down on the concrete floor of her kennel and cooed at her one last time before scratching her behind the ears and shutting the cage door. He looked back at Dan, the sound of the puppy in the background whimpering at his disappearance causing him to flinch. “So?” he wondered out loud, “how do you feel about her?”

Dan cocked his head, studying the puppy and pretending to be in deep thought. “I’m not sure, do you think her coat color will clash with that hoodie you bought? That might be a deal breaker,” he looked at Phil, a smile threatening to break out across his face.

“Haha,” Phil said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and bumping Dan’s shoulder with his own. “But, seriously what do you think.”

“Do you like her Phil?” Dan questioned, his eyes crinkling seriously.

“Yeah,” Phil said, gazing down at the puppy who sat staring expectantly back up at him. “I really like her.”

“Then I think she’s perfect,” Dan proclaimed.

“Really!” Phil exclaimed, his eyes shining radiantly. He excitedly bent down and began conferring with the puppy in hushed tones about her new house and toys and what she should expect from her new life.

They quickly filled out the paperwork and were soon in the car driving back to their apartment. Phil kept the puppy in his lap the whole time, quietly stroking her and keeping up a constant stream of soft conversation that seemed to keep her relaxed.

Back at the apartment, Phil carried her up the stairs with Dan protesting the entire way declaring that she was going to become too spoiled if Phil kept this up. As they pushed open the door, Phil gently set the puppy down in the entryway, worrying aloud to Dan that she would be overwhelmed, but Dan retorted that she needed to be able to face new experiences on her own. Fortunately, she seemed to adjust right away and trotted around sniffing the kitchen floor and mapping out her new home.

“See,” Dan said, smiling down at the puppy like a proud father, “she’s perfectly fine.”

Phil pointedly gave him a look and said breezily as he walked past him, “seems to me like you’re quite proud of her.”

“What,” Dan protested spluttering, not ready to give up his whole aloof approach to the puppy quite yet, “I was just pointing out that I was right.”

“Ok,” Phil said, rolling his eyes when he knew Dan could no longer see him. “She really fits the name Winry, don’t you think?” He looked over at Dan, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, this is maybe the first time you’ve ever picked out a good name,” Dan teasingly remarked.

“Hey,” Phil protested, “my names are always great. Well, maybe interesting is a better word.” Phil crouched down on one knee and called out, “Winry, come here little one.” The puppy turned and started bounding over towards Phil, her paws too big for her body causing her to clumsily trip, somersaulting head over heels and landing on her backside looking stunned. Phil started giggling, quickly scooping her up and cradling her to his chest. “Well that fall showed just how well she is going to fit in around here,” Phil laughed, grinning over at Dan.

He placed her back down on the floor where she proceeded to amble around, moving into the living room now with her nose glued to the floor. He walked over to Dan and laced their fingers together. Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder and said, “Seriously, thank you for being so good about all this. I can’t tell you how happy I am.” He moved his hand up to Dan’s cheek, brushing his dimple with thumb as he pulled him in for a kiss. Just as Phil started to press his body more urgently against Dan’s, he felt something thump against his leg, and broke away from Dan to look down and see Winry’s tiny paws scrabbling against his pant leg.

“I think you’ve got some new competition,” Phil said laughing and reaching down to pick up the puppy. She began licking Phil’s face in earnest and he scrunched his nose up in response.

Dan grumbled, “Yeah well, at least I kiss better than that.”

“Do you?” Phil questioned, raising an eyebrow in Dan’s general direction.

Dan’s jaw dropped open as he stuttered to say something in response, “I—yes!” but ultimately couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing. Phil started to giggle too, and soon they were both clutching at their sides, peals of laughter blooming from their mouths. The puppy, not to be left out, joined in, her tiny yips combining with their laughter in a cacophony of noise. Dan and Phil both collapsed onto the couch, sides aching, Phil’s head landing in Dan’s lap. As their laughter died out, Dan smiled down at Phil, moving to press his lips against Phil’s, their noses bumping against each other’s because of the awkward position. Dan started to pull away, but Phil reached up to grab the back of his head, deepening the kiss and sitting up at the same time, pulling himself into Dan’s lap. Dan started to giggle against Phil’s mouth, and Phil pulled back confused. “What?” he asked.

Dan smirked at him, “And you pretend like you think I can’t kiss,” he teased, pecking Phil on the lips again.

Phil grinned, “Ok, you caught me,” throwing up his hands in pretend exasperation.  He extricated himself from Dan’s arms and stood up, only to feel Dan’s warm hand grab ahold of his.

“Where are you going?” Dan asked. “Let’s watch a movie or something.”

“As much as I would love to stay here with you and forget about the rest of the world, I have a video that needs to be edited,” Phil sighed, kissing the knuckles of Dan’s hand and turning to walk back to the office.

“But Phiiil, what am I supposed to do for the rest of the afternoon,” Dan whined after him, sticking out his bottom lip.

“Bond with our new puppy, you two need some alone time,” Phil said sternly, pointing at Winry who had begun playing with Dan’s shoelaces. “I should be done in a few hours,” Phil said over his shoulder, not to be swayed by Dan’s pleading. Rounding the corner into the office, he looked back to catch a last glimpse of Dan scolding the puppy for trying to jump up on the couch. Phil rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him and hoped that when he was done Dan would maybe have started to befriend the puppy at last.

 

* * *

 

Phil yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He had just finished putting the last few touches on his latest video, and he blinked his eyes quickly to adjust to the darkness after an hour of staring at a bright computer screen. He pushed himself up from his chair, wondering if maybe Dan wanted to watch that movie now, even though Phil knew he would probably fall asleep after the first twenty minutes. Stumbling back out into the living room, he called out Dan’s name, but was only met with silence. Confused, he clicked on the kitchen light, illuminating the living room in a warm, yellow glow. Slowly, his face spread into a wide smile as he took in the sight of Dan splayed out on the couch, a low snore escaping from his lips as he lay asleep. Next to Dan, Winry slept too, her tiny head nestled in the crook of Dan’s arm, his hand wrapped protectively around her small body.

Phil shook his head, chuckling out loud, _so much for no puppies on the couch._ He pulled a blanket off of the nearest armchair and draped it gently over Dan’s sleeping form, dropping a light kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight you two,” he whispered, his breath stirring the still air, and he gave them one last lingering smile before curling up into the nearest armchair and nodding off to join them in dream land.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or feedback if you have any! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
